Add's day off
by FumeKnight
Summary: "Fucking hell! That's the seventh time it failed!" Words of an angry guy that is expecting good results but gets squat nothing from its failed experiments. So what do you do when things don't go your way? Take the day off! Join Add as he goes and does things the gang never thought he would do! (Mini series) Rated T for cussing. (Don't own the image.)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second mini series that I announced, this is without a doubt something completely random that my mind came up with. And frankly... I can't deny the random in my mind, because this was such an idea that I never thought about it, nor my 'Cake Helps' Mini series.**

 **But this is me just rambling on, enjoy the ideas that my brain gives.**

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Argh! Not again!" Why was Add cursing so much you ask? Well he simply couldn't get his experiments to reach his expectations and because they would simply not work whatsoever.

"*Sigh* This is going nowhere... I need a fucking day off." He said simply to no one, talking with himself was something he grew used to. "That's it! A day off will clear my mind from this pieces of shit."

Now for Add having a day off was something he wasn't used to so he put some rules on a paper on his workbench to remember. Here's as follow on his list.

1\. Don't bother trying to steal Eve's codes on this day.  
2\. If I spot an enemy don't kill it right away, we're here to relax.  
3\. Ignore annoying brats, that's a must before bashing their skulls.  
4\. In house wear what you fucking want! And finally.  
5\. What happens on this day, stays in this day.

"That should be good enough! Now lets see how this day'll be." He said while leaving his room, it was a mess but right now he didn't cared.

As he was walking down the hallway he spotted the demonic duo walking towards him with annoyed expressions.

"Really can't someone have some peace and quiet around here with the racket you always do!?" Said the little child that was once a high rank demon lord with her servant that became a half demon.

"Whatever princess, today no more racket till tomorrow." He said while passing her ignoring her whining, they were somewhat taken a back from the easy going attitude. They usually had to force him to stop experimenting on things.

"That was... Surprisingly easy to convince him." Said Ciel bewildered from Add's acceptance.

"Is he really Add? Or is he some kind of clone?" Asked Lu to herself as she went towards his room, when she saw the state of the said space she could almost compare it to Elsword's room, if not better than the said guy. "What's this note?" The note said 'Rules of day off'.

* * *

Add then left the place they were staying to relax the rest of the day, been awhile that he left his room to have some fresh air. As he took his surroundings of the buildings on Velder, he began walking to no where specific, he decided to look for anything to spice his interest.

As he continued to walk completely ignoring the electrified bodies behind him, he didn't just came up to the bunch of glass jaw demons saying that they were going to break apart the El search party... Okay he did. Why? Well he felt like it and he did talked with the demons before ending their lives.

"You got a lot of nerve killing that idiotic recon squad." Said a dark elf sentinel with her group behind her, she looked like someone close to Chloe since she has less gear than the rest of the bunch. An idea came to the insane tracer, even he was skeptical about it for a second.

"Hello there dark elves!" He said with a bow like gentleman to the enemies in front of him, this was seen with odd looks from them, never have they saw Add talk so... Casually to them without attacking them right off the bat. "Say do you know where Chloe is? I need to talk to her about something." He ask with his chelsea grin showing off, whatever he was planning it looked crazy, felt crazy and... Seemed crazy.

"Uh... Are you really Add from that blasted gang? You are acting differently from before." She said walking very slowly to the tracer with a knife behind her back, if Add did the slightest aggressive move he would most likely be dead.

"Only for today, after today I'll go back to my merciless self. Even someone like me deserves a change now and then, say speaking of which..." He said while scoping around the elf in front of him. "Were you guys always this beautiful? I've been on Rena's fucking world and right now you guys seemed more beautiful than the other elves." Complimented him to them catching them off guard, he didn't seem the kind of guy to be into seeing beauty on a person.

"Y-you said you wanted to speak with miss Chloe r-right? Follow me." The dark elf sentinel said while hiding a faint blush from the compliment, if anyone says that they look prettier than regular elves made this elves day.

As they walked a little bit while eyeing the tracers looks and weapons, they felt surprisingly no thing as a threat coming from him. They heard from other elves and demons that he's the last person you would want to meet with, the other at least offer some sort of mercy, he on the other hand 'plays' with you and your corpse.

"Can I ask you what do you intend to do with miss Chloe?" She ask even though she sheathed her blade she keep her hand close to it to swiftly finish him.

"Stick around and you'll find out, you won't believe it but who will ever believe in someone like me?" He asked mid joking around with his words. Not sensing anything aggressive on his words she kept for herself the urge to end the human, for now that is. At the end of the hallway there was Chloe, once she saw Add she immediately went in a defensive stance. She already saw how Add fights and 'plays' with demons.

"Studra why did you brought the enemy here!? I'll have to punish you once I'm done with him!" Chloe said while taking out her knife from her back ready to strike down Add.

"Easy there pretty eyes, I didn't came here to fight. Unless you want to of course." He responded to the dark elf with his signature grin to her, he didn't mind a fight but what he had in mind was crazier than a fight.

"Speak what you want then be ready to die." She said with a cold stare on him, as he came closer and closer to her range to finish him off swiftly, to which she didn't know why he did so, he whispered to her long ear.

"How about we befriend we each other?" The words she heard was foreign for her, for Add even more. She didn't know what kind of 'friend' he was talking about so she assumed the worst and put her knife near his neck.

"I'm not a whore you filthy human." She said to his surprise, she seemed confused to his startled look.

"You completely misunderstood... I said what I said, why don't we become friends? Even for just today?" He cleared the misunderstand between them, she began thinking for this offer. Befriend a merciless insane enemy for today or end him now to never fight him again? Tough choice for her.

"Since you've braved yourself to this place without even considering yourself, I'll take that offer." She said while shaking the hand of the tracer, instead of having his grin he showed only to her a smile. The first he ever made after his insanity took its toll on him.

"You won't regret this! That is for this day of course." He replied in a cheerful way to the dark elf with the same smile, the rest of the elves could only try to make Chloe reconsider, but her decision is final.

"So we're friends with our enemy? That's something you don't hear everyday." Said a dark elf in some distance, Chloe was able to hear it except for Add that lacks the hearing of an elf.

"How about we play a game with all of you?" Proposed Add to the elves, they immediately went in a defensive stance whatever Add was going to propose it could only be something that only he likes. "Lets see who can hit my moving dynamo with only ten arrows used in one go!"

"But I don't have my bow, so I can't participate." Said Chloe to the tracer, he simply summoned her lost bow that he recovered to examine it, the bows properties are fairly compatible with the race of the dark elves. "Wha-! Your just giving your enemies bow back! Are you sure?"

"Enemy? We're friends for today! So don't worry about it!" He replied in a joking manner to her, just for today he felt like giving her bow back. "I need to ask all of you to back away from this wall." He said pointing to the wall that Chloe was sitting with some dark elves resting there, they complied but some annoyance that they were out of their comfortable spot.

"What are you up to you lunatic..." Asked a dark elf still in doubt of his actions, he then moved his dynamo up a bit of the wall and started to move erratically in an odd pattern.

"Now let the game begin!" He announced to the dark elves, much to their surprise it was hard to hit the damn nasod creation of his. Studra and Chloe were the last ones to participate.

"Arrgh! Aren't you rigging the game Add!" Yelled a dark elf with the same opinion as the others, Chloe and Studra could only shake their head. The movements the dynamo are using are the same as them, moving swiftly from place to place and doing some somersaults like them. In a way this was a good training simulation and the other a clever game.

"My turn!" Said Studra as she began to aim at the dynamo, as she focused she could see that the dynamo always passed through a single point to change direction. With only five arrows she was able to hit the dynamo.

"Nicely done Studra! You figured it out!" Announced Add to the successful dark elf, she triumphantly rose her chin to the praise while hiding inside her a squeak for the compliment. Next was Chloe and she did the same thing, but even more focused that Studra. As she pointed she quickly shot four of the ten arrows and hit the dynamo cleanly on his battered body. "*Whistle* Now that was accurate! Can't believe you figured the erratic pattern I put so quickly!"

"I had a lot of time to figure it out, but it was a good challenge! This should be a good lesson to train their archery for the future.

"Keke! Sorry ladies, you heard your leader! Train yourselves!" He said in a joking manner to them, they didn't notice any mockery on his tone so they didn't mind him telling them. "Oh shit! Its already this late? Man time flies when you have company! Keke."

"So tomorrow we'll be enemies again..." Said Studra in a sad tone, she was enjoy this Add than the monster counterpart of his from the other times. "You said this was your day off right?" He nodded to her, he actually knew what she was going to propose to him. "Why don't you make it weekly day off? You know to spend more time with us?" The others agreed with her, even Chloe did. Looks like he left a good mark with them.

"Kekeke! Sure why not? I'll see you guys around then." He said to them as he walked away from their supposed hideout, as he left he waved his hand to them from his back.

When he arrived at the gangs place it was surprisingly calm for once without the bickering of Aisha and Elsword, as he walked through the place to the living room he noticed Eve sitting on the couch doing some maintenance to Remy. This was a good time for him to steal her codes, but he remembered his first rule. So he simply passed her with saying to her that the power output was a bit used up on her drone.

"That's why I'm replacing it, I saw the problem a few weeks ago you stalker." She replied in a monotone voice to him, she already readied herself for the attack of him for her codes.

"Huh. Okay then, have a good night then." He replied to her much to her confusion as he walked back to his room.

"Holy crap he actually followed his rule!" Yelled Elsword with the rest of the gang behind him looking at the scene.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Good, bad or (Your mind is stupid, but in a good way)?**

 **Well the important thing is... If you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll be happy. If its the contrary, well at least thanks for reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's second chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it reading it. (I am exhausted...Mentally that is.)**

* * *

Through the course of the week, Add went back to his merciless self and tried to steal Eve's codes again. Every time he was close a gang member would always cut his way and made him go away after a short fight that is.

"*Sigh* When will it be Saturday? I need that day off again..." He said in a whisper that, for some reason he felt... At peace in that day. Even talking and living with the enemy just felt right, even though he had to tackle them during the week with the gang. He for the first time showed mercy to the dark sentinels and told them that they can leave before he changed his mind. "I'm going soft..." He said again in a whisper as he closed his eyes for the night.

* * *

Next morning

*Knock*knock* Add... Hey Add..." Someone knocked at his window and quietly yelled at him.

"What the hell?" He said picking up his sleeping body up and opening the window not caring who was behind it. After he rubbed his eyes twice he saw the figure in front of him.

"Where you sleeping? Sorry to come here but I needed my own day off from them." Said Chloe as she was stretching her body from her tired muscles.

"Wait is it Saturday already?" He asked when a dynamo showed the date, 16 May - Saturday. "Yes! Weekly day off!" He cheered as he could relax today.

"Uh... Why are you only on your boxers?" She said looking to the side with a very faint blush.

"Read the rules on that paper over there." He said pointing to the rules he wrote from a week ago while sitting on his bed to make his dynamos show something.

"Add's day off rules? Why would you put your own rules on a day off?" She asked confused to Add's action.

"I've never had a day off before so I put my own rules and one of them is wear what the fuck you want so I'm only wearing my boxers because of the heat wave outside, once it calms down I'll wear something else." He clarified as he kept messing with a code on his dynamos.

"Huh... Then do you mind if I take off my armor? It gets really heavy after awhile." She asked even though she was already taking a few bits off.

"As long you won't become naked I'm fine, dynamo put her armor on top of my workbench." He said and ordered to his free dynamos while he was tinkering with the two on his hand.

"You won't do nothing to my armor right?" She asked somewhat worried.

"Day off Chloe, day off." He said while finishing the tinkering. "Hey come here, I put on an application on my creation to show both humans and elves fails of the time I've spent with them." He said while lying down on his bed, she lied down with curiosity on her side.

"Hahahaha! Did that elf screwed up a simple jump like that!? Unbelievable! Hahaha!" She said not holding her laughter as she saw an elf gracefully jump from one stop and mess the double jump falling face planted on the floor.

"Add we heard Chloe's voice you alright!?" Said Elsword with Rena and Raven on the door, once they saw Chloe they put their weapons up to engage to a fight.

"Now hold up a fucking minute muscle brain!" Said Add clearly pissed off from them barging in his room with his guest here. "Today's my day off and hers, now if you don't want me to bash your skull through a wall then reel back to where you came from and leave us alone."

"But she's the enemy!" Elsword tried to argue with the pissed off tracer.

"Today she isn't my enemy so fuck off!" He said while closing the door on the Lord Knight's face. "Fucking bastards... Well lets continue to watch some of those videos!" He said towards her while lying back down.

"(Never thought a human would defend me, especially Add.)" She thought as she laughed at a video showing Elsword falling on his bum on a ice lake then entering the freezing water.

"Oh this is a great one! Wait for it..." He said as he one time recorded Raven running with his nasod claw charging up, when he released the energy on his claw he tried to look to the side without looking below him. "And..." Without looking Raven fell down when the floor crumbled only a few meters down, what was funny was the look of pure panic on his face. "Hahahaha!"

"Oh my god... No wonder he has the name Reckless Fist as the title." She said while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hey you hungry? I can go to the kitchen and grab something for us." He asked as he didn't ate anything since he woke up.

"Oh don't bother! I ate something alo- (*Growl*) -ng the way..." She was embarrassed that her stomach betrayed her, she in truth didn't ate anything when she went to him.

"Kekeke! I'll bring something for you, wait here a bit." He said as he went towards the kitchen.

"(This is a great time to find something I can use against him.)" She said as she began to just look around his place, he cleaned it up a big chunk. Almost like not a spec of dust was present.

As she was looking around the room she could feel someone watching her through the door, at first she thought it was Add pulling a prank on her, but then she saw Lu looking at her like some sort of prey despite looking cute when doing so.

"(That's Luciela R. Sourcream? She looks so cute looking at me!)" She though while holding a squeak inside her.

"What are you doing Lu?" Said Add behind her, his tone was almost of an annoyed one.

"O-oh nothing! Do you know where Ciel is? I've been looking for him." She tried to cover her spying.

"He's in the kitchen making waffles for you, lucky aren't you." He said as he entered his room with a tray with some food for both of them, he also closed the door to make her stop spying on them. "Sorry for the wait, here you go." He said while putting the tray down, it had two cereal bowls and two plates, each plate had two buttered toasts.

They ate their meals while looking at the screens that were projecting almost of a movie that was against a war, this was a war that she never saw before. Nasods and humans fighting each other to a bloody pulp, this was before the war of demons and humans.

"What war is this? I've never seen this one between those machines and humans." She said while inspecting the video, for a second she realized that the video were actually from someones eyes looking at the scene. Then it became slightly blurry with some water on the screen, the person than turned around and ran as far as they could.

"Dynamos change video to another one, this one can wait." He said while not showing anything towards the dark elf, but for some reason it was personal to him that she felt.

Once they finished their meal they kept watching some of the moments Add watched from before, some moments were actually heartwarming for her while others were simply disgusted from how Elsword back then used to behave.

"At least that brat changed, even if it was for a little better." She said to him, he could only agree but sometimes Elsword would simply surprise him in someway of to show how much muscle is in his brain.

"Well its starting to becoming boring in here, wanna go out to find something to pass the time?" He asked her, she then nervously started to wail her arms.

"N-no! This is fine! I bet you can find something to pass the time.." She said while trying to keep things a secret, he saw through her nerves.

"Your not fooling anyone. What's wrong?" He said almost in a superior order to her, knowing fully well that he would be successful on prying her she at the very least tried to fight back.

"Its nothing, don't worry about it." She said while avoiding his gaze. He then flipped himself on top of her, now this wouldn't be in a way weird if he had more clothes. But being only his boxers and her being almost armor less... Things might look different from the point of view of others.

"Tell me." He said in a more orderly way to the dark elf, she kept looking to the side while he was holding her arms.

"Hey Add I came to ask you..." Ciel and Lu came in and only Lu had a blush on her face to the sight. "Looks like we interrupted something here Lu, shall we ask them later?"

"Hey this isn't like your thinking, I was only trying to make her tell me something!" He said while getting off of Chloe to which was looking at their point. "So what do you two want?" He asked the two demons (Well one half demon and a succubus.)

"Just remind you about tomorrow, remember at the harbor nine o'clock." Said Ciel in a monotone voice to him, the gang was going to Hamel tomorrow to further help against the demon invasion.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Is that all or do you want to stay with us?" He asked the duo, this made Ciel think for a bit not Lu though.

"Yes!" She said the second Add proposed them the offer.

"Then read the rules over there."

"I already read the rules last week when you were acting differently, so don't worry about it!" She said with a smug face on, sometimes that face was cute to the gang. (Except Elsword, he never looked at her except to her strength.)

"So your really leaving?" Said Chloe to Add looking down.

"Yeah I was going to warn you guys, but they thought that if and I quote them 'If the enemy knows that we're going to attack them face to face then we lose the surprise attack'." He said imitating Raven's voice and some of Elsword's too.

"Are we... Missing something here?" Said Ciel confused on why Chloe, an enemy would be sad of an enemy leaving.

"We became friends last week, I was the one who asked her." He said towards the demons on the room. "And just so you know, this isn't goodbye Chloe." He said towards the dark elf making her rise her head to him. "I've been decoding a formula from a few months now and I've discovered that I can jump from time and space if I use it. That way everyday that my weekly day off comes I can just jump to you guys at anytime." He explained her, this gave her something she never felt before. Happiness and a human gave her.

"I never thought that Add would go that far to be with an enemy." Said Ciel slightly gripping his gunblades.

"Only on my day off, Ciel. Plus its a win-win situation because I want to go back." He said while sitting down on his bed and typing another code to his dynamos.

"Go back?" Said Lu confused on what Add means by that.

"Don't think to much about it, it only concerns me and not you." He said while finally releasing his dynamo after putting the new code on it. "Alright lets see how good we are against my code." He said with a chelsea grin on his face.

Two dynamos projected a screen while the other four made four exact square platforms around Add, this made the three bystanders a little curious on what Add was doing.

"Lu you start first." He said towards the petite demon, Ciel put a hand in front of Lu to stop her in her tracks. "Its nothing dangerous Ciel, its just a game." He said before going towards his eat. _"If you want to see a cute Lu let her go."_ He whispered to him making him quickly take his hand in front of her.

"W-what am I suppose to exactly?" She asked as she was now on Add's spot, the squares shrank and were now scanning her body. Once the scan was complete she was seeing the screen showing something. "Dance simulator?"

"Its a small game where you try to copy the dance moves on the figure on the screen, the more you match its moves the more points you receive. If your score is higher than the others then you win." Explained Add to the little girl that had confidence on her dance moves.

"How do I start it?"

"Just tap the screen and it will put some options for you to chose, just remember that what stage you chose has its own music." He told her before she started to flip the screen with her finger to view her choices.

"So why did you made this simulator? I mean you don't look like the type to dance." Asked Chloe, she wasn't the only one curious as Ciel wanted to know too.

"I made it for you guys, sometimes just training is boring so I thought about a way to see my new friends train while having fun." He explained to her, he actually didn't know what made him make the simulator. I mean yeah it was for the day off, but the time he spent making the simulator could of been spent on the formula he said.

"I've made my choice! I'll dance this one!" Announced Lu on the tittle of the song 'Caramelldansen', as soon as the song began playing she mimicked the moves the figure was making.

"Cute, don't you agree Ciel?" He asked towards the half demon.

"..." Silence was what Add received.

"Ciel?" This time he looked at Ciel, he was so mesmerized at looking at Lu that he didn't even bothered answering back at Add. "Kekeke! Looks like he can't get enough from his master." He said jokingly towards Chloe but she had the same idea as Ciel only she had an adorable look towards Lu. "Oh for the love of..."

"Yay! I got top a perfect score!" She celebrated as she was very capable of mimicking the figure.

"I wouldn't expect less from my master." Said Ciel towards Lu. "(Add you don't know how much I thank you for this.)" He thought to himself glad he stayed with his master.

"Now its Chloe's turn." Said Add with a smirk on his face.

"M-m-me!? No no I'm fine!" She said nervously to him, she wasn't confidant with her dancing skills.

"That's bullshit Chloe! Come on we'll start easy then we can go to higher if you want!" He encouraged her for just one dance, he didn't even realized that hours passed as they all danced. (Yes, Ciel as well by Lu's orders.)

"Who knew that miss Lu and Chloe could beat us." Said Ciel towards the last place Add, he didn't mind though as he was never good at dancing or even tried to in the first place.

"Hey Add what's this?" Asked Lu as she loomed her finger over the application 'restricted'.

"Don't touch that!" Yelled Add as he rushed towards her, she in the meantime used Chloe as a meat shield.

"Oh my El..." Said Ciel as Add was on top of Chloe with their lips connected and to make Add go even one more step without him realizing it, he had his right hand on top of her left breast.

"(Ssssssssssshit.)" Thought Add as he quickly got off of her. "Why did you let her make you her shield!? Oh crap this is bad!" He said as he was somewhat flipping out, he was sure as hell that he would die.

"Its fine you know." Said Chloe surprising Add and the two demons.

"Come again dark elf?" Asked Lu thinking she misheard something from her.

"I told him that its fine. Today is our day off so I'll let it slide." She explained to the demons and a bewildered Add.

"How can you let that slide!? He kissed you ,accidentally, and had his hand on your breast!" Said Lu almost like yelling towards the elf.

"At least he didn't grope them, if he did I would of kicked him." Said the elf with some sort of blush on her face, no one could really see it. "Anyway, I spent all the time that I could for today. See you around Add." She finished as she jumped out of the window.

"You just dodged a bullet there pal." Said Ciel as he was as surprised as Add.

"More like an arrow." He said towards the half demon.

* * *

 **So... Yeah I did this. Kinda would of liked to flow another way but I say fuck it. Now excuse me while I prepare my FNAF chapter and play some of that good game Payday 2. Tune in... When I feel like updating it.- Yeah lets roll with that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter and new day for me to know how my brain is, truth be told I don't really know what I wrote. Looks fine by me even though I had no plan and just let my imagination go wild. Enjoy reading this story I guess.**

* * *

Five days after Add went to Hamel with the gang has passed, his routine of getting the codes of Eve never stopped and was always halted by the gang. During the time that he spent inside the Inn the gang only took Eve with them just in case something would happen to her, should she be alone with him.

He actually showed less interest on Eve and more on his time formula, if he couldn't get her codes then he would make do with what he could do.

He and the gang were able to defeat the Shadow Master, the two Coral sea serpents and that dog like creature that Chung called it as Taranvash. Add didn't care if that beast was once the protector, it nearly made him delete his time formula thanks to its ability to make a clone of itself with the old light system.

"Fucking dog... I nearly had to do this all again. It took me a month and three weeks to just make a quarter of this calculations, if it disappeared then I wouldn't... No, don't think like that Add. You're better than that." He said to himself as he kept working on his time equation, talking with himself not realizing a certain red headed knight heard him.

"You wouldn't what?" She asked curious to the tracer, she had an interest on him she wouldn't lie about that, although he would try to stay away from her. A feeling that something might happen if he shows some soft spots to the gang, especially her.

"The fuck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that muscle brain of a brother of yours?" He asked genuinely surprised of Elesis was in the living room of the Inn with him, he thought that she would train her useless brother while Add continued his research of time travel in peace.

"We're taking a break and since you didn't left you're room for almost three days I got worried, guess I worried too much." She answered slightly disappointed of not visiting his room, she always thought of Add as a interesting and misjudged person that has made a few mistakes on judgement.

"Ho... I'm surprised you even went all that trouble for a bastard like me, as you can see I'm fine and you shouldn't worry about me. Worry about you're brother, he has changed I know that much, but he still needs his big sister to look after him." Said Add while typing on his holographic screen somewhat surprising Elesis, she didn't know that when he works he says the wisest words an experienced man could give.

"When did you became so compassionate?" She asked to a still working tracer, he didn't bothered returning her answer as he was too entranced with his work. "*Sigh* Guess you won't respond me another question right? Just so you know we are going to the heart of the ancient waterway in two days, be ready then." She finished and left the living room, Add stopped working for a moment and turned his sight to were Elesis headed.

"Thanks for the heads up." He said to no one in particular and went back to his timeless work, the others were somewhat worried of him. Due to him being confided by himself and working none stop during nighttime. Eve for one liked to be not in a battle with a maniac that wanted her codes. "Maybe tonight I can finish it..."

* * *

Night time

Night has arrived and Add just kept working on his formula, completely ignoring the nasod queen beside him. Eve was both relieved and annoyed at the same time, relieved for not having a stalker attack her every time they are both in the same space and annoyed that he isn't interested in her that much as he used to.

For the empress, it was nice to see someone give her that much attention even if they were power hungry and insane. Now he doesn't even look at her that much, doesn't confront her or even talk highly of her. As if she lost the biggest admire of her power supply, she didn't like the thought of that.

"Miss Eve, your tea is ready." Said Ophelia as she handed a cup of tea to her queen, she took a sip of the green tea and savored the flavor.

"Thank you Ophelia, you can rest for today." Said Eve as she continued to sip her tea and looking at the working tracer, she tried to make any sense on the strange symbols and equations that were on the holographic screen. Ophelia bowed to her queen before making her way to Oberon and Ferdinand waiting in Eve's room.

"Just a little more... Maybe an hour?" Mumbled Add as he was finally off the screen and stretching his arms upwards, his muscles were pleased with the stretching after being in place for about 10 hours straight. "I'll finish this after I get something to eat." He said to himself as he completely ignored the empress and was heading to the kitchen.

"At the very least say something to me, commoner." Said Eve trying to grab his attention, it worked as he only turned his head to her general direction.

"What do you want? I'm pretty sure that whatever you want, you can call..." Only now Add realized that Eve was alone with him, no servants, no gang members or anything of the sort to stop him. "Ho... You're alone aren't you?" He said as a chelsea grin was making its way to him.

Eve had her usual poker face, but on her program she was what Rena said 'happy' for the attention Add was giving her. Although what happened next, surprised her a bit. Add just took a deep breath and turned around, making his way to the kitchen. He later returned with a sandwich that he made and munching on a already bitten part of it.

"Now you want my attention? Sorry to disappoint you, but my work and food comes first. You had your chance when I wanted your codes, still want them nonetheless, but I don't want my work wasted." He said as he sat down on the sofa and continue to eat his food.

"I was expecting for you to try and steal my codes, you disappoint me so commoner." She said as she looked to the side a little annoyed, she wanted attention and the one person that gave her so wasn't giving her.

"Tough luck." He simply stated as he opened his screen while eating to see his formula, to the side Eve was able to see a level 5 security folder with a password needed to open. Whatever was in there was extremely important to Add and Eve stored that information on her data bank.

As the time went on Eve was beginning to feel tired of staying awake at this late hour, Add noticed it as she 'yawned' to her hand. To Add it was impressive that nasods were imitating human gestures more and more, especially the queen no less.

"If you're tired than go to your room and get some rest, someone as high as you needs her beauty sleep." That last part Add almost said it in a joking manner, almost. Eve processed what he said and she was divided whenever she should or not leave, why was she here in the first place? To see how Add was fairing and if he was close to finish the 'time formula' as he claimed, to know that he needed a few more hours to finish was something she needed to see.

"I'll stay here, or do you need my servants to carry you back to your room?" She asked him, last time Add fell asleep after a 72 hour long research. Took him a whole day to wake up, Ara was to stay behind and look after him.

"Research first, then sleep." He said as he kept working at a fast pace, he could feel it. He was very close cracking the time formula, after months, weeks, days and hours on end he is so close to grasp it.

Eve could only see Add work very fast with a smile creeping on his face not a smile of a madman, but one that is close to realizing his milestone.

"Ah!" He said as he it the last key, the strange symbols and equations then started to become disrupted and to the side a crack was visible on the room. Soon the crack open large enough for Add to enter and explore the dimensional portal for as long as he wants. "Finally! I can take back everything after so long!" He said as he was celebrating while the nasod queen only inspected the portal, it contained hints of dimensional poison, something Add had before was treated by echo.

"Take back? What does a commoner like you want back so much?" She asked making Add celebrations end abruptly, once he turned around he was frowning and looked pissed.

"You don't need to know that, go back to your room before the gang thinks I'm dissecting you. Even thought that would make things even better." He said as he was content with what he had achieved.

"Request denied, I will stay here and see what other dangers that portal may contain." She said as she slowly got up and took two steps forward towards the portal.

"I don't think so!" He yelled as he lunged inside the portal with his dynamos effectively closing it before Eve, as if no cracks were there to begin with.

The gang heard Add yell and entered the living room to see only Eve standing towards a wall, they thought the worst happen when they both are together alone.

"Eve are you alright!? What did Add do to you?" Asked Elsword looking around to find the tracer, the rest only looked at Eve trying to see if she was okay.

"He just disappeared..." She silently said continuing looking at the space that the crack was, the others question themselves what she said.

* * *

At the heart of the ancient waterway entrance

The gang looked everywhere for Add and Eve kept telling them that he was gone inside a portal, the gang just kept looking at her confused to her words. The only one to create a dimensional portal was Glaive and he was at Henir.

"Let's go Eve, he can catch up to us when he decides to show up." Said Elsword not wanting to wait anymore for the tracer, the gang followed him closely behind inside the place. Eve was the last one to enter as she was looking back before following Elsword.

As they went deeper and deeper of the waterway they fought valiantly against the demons and the underwater residents, they only stopped when they in front of a familiar dark elf.

"Chloe! Let us through or the same thing will happen at Velder!" Said Elsword towards the dark elf, upon closer inspection of the other members she changed a lot, most noticeably her eyes were yellow and she had dark markings on the side of her face with a dark aura on her hands and feet.

She didn't spoke and went for the attack, the gang went into a battle stance and prepared for a long battle against the dark elf. Just after the gang were about to be at arms reach to attack Chloe some cracks formed in between them and a portal opened.

"Kyhahahaha! Oh my El this is amazing!" Said Add as he came out of the portal with new clothes and his dynamos upgraded. As he looked to the sides seeing a both stunned gang and corrupted Chloe to his appearance. "Did I interrupt something here?"

"Add..." Said Chloe ever so silently walking towards him, he didn't bothered putting a battle stance even if that would be fatal to him or any other gang member.

"You're coming with me!" He said surprisingly grabbing her and opening another portal to which rushed with her inside, the gang were trying to understand what just happen during the course of 3 minutes.

"What!? How!? Why!? I have so many questions!" Yelled Elsword while gripping his head, thanks to his lack of understanding of what just happened. He wasn't alone on that one too, most of the gang members were pondering what transpired.

* * *

Dimensional stream - open space

As Chloe was dragged inside thanks to Add's rushing from back there, she could only see a lavender blue space around her with small cracks and images of different timelines.

"Now then Chloe." He said as he was sitting down on his three dynamos while letting the other three make a large platform for her feet. "What happened to you?" A question that he wanted an answer, it was like Chloe completely changed from the time span of 6 days.

"We are enemies... I can't answer you..." She said as she walked slowly towards him with a dagger on her right hand,

"In here you can." He said as he let her come closer to him, than when she was at arms reach. "In here its always Add's day off." He finished as she had her dagger raised up, ready to make the simple motion to end his life.

"Add's day off..." She repeated him as she slowly put her dagger away and unexpectedly hugged him. "Add... Ran came and did this to me..." She said as her yellow eyes were forming tears. He laid off his bastard tone for now and consoled the corrupted dark elf while rubbing her back.

* * *

 **Not really at the designated day, but it works if its on the dimensional stream right?**

 **Well I thought that maybe this would just slightly give something to the story, you know give it more depth. Or something like that I don't fucking know anymore.**

 **And just should you know, I might be showing pairs but in truth I'm not. Reason? I want the story to keep it open handed.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and had a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! I'm sorry for the wait, I just had very little imagination regarding this chapter, though from the looks of it, looks good.**

 **Enjoy this chapter that took me around two days of willpower to make it.**

* * *

Dimensional stream - open space

Add was waiting for Chloe's sobs to calm down to hear what happened to her, she said something about Ran, the one who she pledged loyalty to, that made her look how she is now.

Through the dimensional stream, her sobs echoed throughout the gateway of many timelines and alternate universes. Add already explored a few of them and found some interesting and some... Not worth mentioning. Don't ask him what he saw, it makes him sick every time he remembers it.

"Chloe tell me what happen, I can help you in some way." He said towards her gently, for once he wasn't being a bastard and looked generally concerned of her. She was able to calm down a bit thanks to his words.

"Master Ran, visited me a couple of days ago... He said that I was too weak to stay in the army and that he would cut all ties with the dark elves." She said with a depressing tone to him. "I pleaded him to give me one more chance! But he refused and then... He offered me a choice..."

Add was silently listening to her while comforting her, he didn't know that the dark elves were being backed up by the demon invasion and were given a home, thanks to their extensive knowledge of the art of stealthiness and poison recipes.

"Or I left and took my clan with me back to the elf world to forever live a fugitives life or..." She was slightly trembling of the second option. "I would let him forcibly infuse dark El in me to aid him for a little longer."

Add stopped comforting her for a moment at the words 'forcibly infuse', putting dark El, an energy source highly unstable that has a high percentage to kill someone if not dealt with it correctly, in her was far from what he expected.

"Chloe can you tell me where Ran is?" He asked her having something in his mind, this would make things... Funny, to him.

* * *

Heart of the ancient waterway - ending

Elsword and his party defeated Victor, one of the most vicious demons and one of the generals of Ran, in a triumphant way! Actually Elsword went for the final hit while the others were trying to stay away of Victor's rampage, Elsword fearlessly dove right in the rampage and finished him off.

"Whew! That was closer than I thought, need to think before doing something like that again." He said while sheathing his great sword on his back, he then turned to his gang to see them trying to catch their breath.

"You need to be more careful, Elsword!" Said Elesis as she was trying to scold him for the recklessness, he knew that he was reckless.

"No pain, no gain." He responded back while looking back at Victor's body, you could see his chest rising and lowering signalling that he was still alive, that was a surprise to the beat up that he got.

"Sooo... Aren't we going to talk about what happened back there?" Asked Aisha to them, Add appearing and dragging Chloe to god knows where.

"Aisha... Please. I'm still trying to think about that." Said Elsword while putting a hand on his head, just thinking about it gave him a headache.

"I guess Eve wasn't insane when she said that Add went inside a portal. No offense." Said Chung towards the empress, she very briefly frowned before returning back to her usual poker face.

"None was taken, Chung." She responded while sipping some tea that Ophelia took the liberty to bring with her.

"Hmm... If Add can move through time and space, then that means he completed his time formula." Said Raven with a frown while accessing the topic on hand, this was both good and bad at the same time for him.

"You're having the same though as me aren't you Raven." Said Rena close to him, they knew that if Add went a step upper on the insane tree he could possibly kill the gang in the past.

"We need to talk with the gang and Add about this later on." He responded back while his nasod arm trembled a bit with the amount of energy it can spend.

* * *

Water temple - Halls of water

"Master Ran, it seems that Victor was defeated on his post." Said one of the many demon messengers to him.

"*Sigh* He is exactly like I though, all muscle and no brains. What about Chloe? Was she defeated as well?" He asked waiting for the bad news to continue, he had no hope for her, even after he infused dark El in her.

"A-about that..." The messenger seemed to sweat a bit due to fear of telling his master. "S-she is believed to be... Captured."

"What!?" He said not at least amused, he seemed actually livid, she knows of crucial information that only their faction know. "Who captured her?" He asked standing up with a dark aura surrounding him.

"S-she was captured by..." The demon was about to say until a small portal was opened above his master.

"By me!" Said Add while grabbing Ran's horns and dragging his head inside the portal, his body remained on the hall of water and his head on the dimensional stream.

* * *

Dimensional stream - open space

"Unhand me! You filthy human!" Trashed Ran even though only his head was through the small portal and his body behind.

"Okay if you say so, dynamo minimize the gate near his neck so that he doesn't escape before I'm done." Ordered Add, his creation beeped in response and only around 4 mm were apart of Ran's neck.

"Add what are you doing!?" Asked Chloe seeing his master through the gate he created.

"Me? I'm just going to do something to him, nothing life threatening, only something he deserves for what he did to you." He responded while opening a new gate to gather some... Equipment.

After a few minutes Add was holding down the biggest laugh he could possibly have towards the sight, he put makeup on Ran's face, putted a small tube on his head with a sign saying shameful fox, colored his horns with pink and putted some decorations on them, he also went ahead and prepared a small code to finish the touch.

"*giggle*" Chloe could barely stop herself from laughing at her master, the sight was just... Too much.

"I'll have your head for this human!" Screamed Ran towards Add, he on the other hand just shrugged his shoulders with his hands raised and with a chelsea grin.

"Not yet, now for the grand finale!" Announced Add opening multiple holes on the stream, different timelines showing the alternate gang members looking at the sight of Ran.

"Hello there other timeline selfs!" Said Add with a tint of madness in his cheerful self. "I present to you! The magnificent and only makeup Ran! Why don't you join me and Chloe laughing at him!" He said towards the holes.

Soon enough the dimensional stream was filled with laughter of the other members, Chloe couldn't helped it anymore and laughed with them as well with Add.

"This is so humiliating..." Said Ran that couldn't believe Add did that, he just wanted to leave and destroy him, in the worst possible way.

"Humiliating you say?" Asked Add while sealing the holes as if they weren't ever there before, he was frowning and looked pissed at Ran. "What do you think she went through when you gave her the choice?"

"Add?" Chloe's laughing died down quickly and soon was looking at him surprised.

"Now Ran, I'm going to give YOU two choices, so listen well." He said while sitting down. "One! You will go back down and be humiliated by all of your minions and be ashamed forever that a normal human like me was able to get you without you noticing." Ran was already ready to say no to that one.

"Two! You'll apologize for what you made Chloe go through and go back with you dignity still intact, so what it'll be?" These were basically the same as what Ran asked for Chloe.

"... The second one..." He said while looking to Chloe. "Chloe, I'm sorry for what I did to you." He said while looking to the side.

"Good! Now just so you know, I recorded you saying that and took a photo of how you look right now." He had the trolliest face right now, he guessed that Glaive was rubbing his joker side on him.

"You WHAT!?" Screamed Ran not believing that Add would do that.

"Don't worry! I'll only use these two when you go out of line from here on out." He responded, even though he wanted to blackmail him later.

"From here on out?" Repeated Ran as Add was taking off the props and makeup.

"You could say we are friends now Ran, you don't mind that do you?" He asked taking off the last bit of 'blush' of Ran.

"Hehehe...Hahahaha! You amuse me human! Tell me your name." He said while trying to stiff off his laughter.

"The name's Add, hope we can have a good friendship on these Saturdays!" He said while signalling Chloe to come closer. _"If you do something to her on the other hand, I'll rip off your balls."_ He menacingly whispered to him, he just nodded furiously to him.

"So only on this stream and Saturdays you can visit us Add?" Asked Chloe, Ran heard this and noted it down on his mind.

"Yeah, only on those situations, you kinda need to read the rules on my day off Ran so I'll give you a copy when I get back home." He said while opening more the gate on Ran's neck.

"Rules for a day off? I never heard of such a thing." He said while crashing down on the ground.

"Now you did." With that phrase Chloe went down too near the person she pledged her loyalty. "I need to be going now, they will start saying that I made a pact with you and whatnot. Bye!" He then closed the gate as Chloe waved goodbye.

* * *

Hamel - Inside of the Inn

The gang finally came back of their exhausting expedition on the heart of the ancient waterway, they simply flopped down on the couch of the living room and stood still to recover their fatigue.

"I think I could sleep for a week..." Said Elsword with his words being smothered on the couch, he was faced down not bothering to move from his place.

"I'll take that offer..." Agreed Chung with him, they were the most reckless, not counting with Raven, members fighting against Victor.

Suddenly a portal was open in the center of the room, the gang members immediately tried to make a battle position to fight any threat. Add then leaped out of the portal with his dynamos.

"Add! You're back!" Said Elesis happy to see their recruited comrade back. "What about Chloe?"

"She's back to Ran, just gave her a ride with my new time formula." He said while ready to go to the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Ran? You mean my brother!?" Said Ara surprised that Add would do that.

"Yeah that guy, oh yeah just so you guys know, he's on my side with Chloe on Saturdays." He said while going to the kitchen.

"YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH HIM!?" Yelled the gang except for Eve, who was resting and drinking her tea with the taste of mint.

* * *

 **Hmm... I think I should make Add be influenced by Glaive and be somewhat of a joker thanks to his insanity growing, that's actually a great idea! I'll go with that.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed this new chapter, I'll update again once my other stories are good. See ya around guys!**


End file.
